El regalo de Sakuno
by Chia S.R
Summary: Sakuno tiene ideado un regalo para los chicos de Seigaku. Ha elegido todo a la perfección, pero... ¿Saldrá todo bien? ¿Qué será ese regalo que es igual para todos? ¿echizen reaccionará de la misma forma que los demás?


**One-shot del meme.**

**Pareja: RyosakuRyo, momoann, RyoNanaTezu.**

**Avisos: OOC, como siempre.**

**EL REGALO DE SAKUNO.**

Sakuno sonrió de nuevo mientras guardaba los paquetes con mucho cuidado de no liarse. Cada uno llevaba su respectivo nombre escrito en una pequeña etiqueta blanca y el papel idóneo. Le había costado ir buscando los papeles adecuados y fue gracias a su complaciente abuela que consiguió encontrar los más adecuados. Había querido mantener en secreto lo que estaba haciendo, pero había tenido que comentárselo a la mayor de su familia cuando no le quedó más remedio.

Sumire había sonreído y prometió guardar el secreto, hasta la aconsejó muchas veces o corrigió. Ella agradecía su ayuda y aunque estaba cansada, sonrió de felicidad cuando logró terminarlos.

Cerró el último papel con mucho cuidado y colocó el trozo de celo, girándolo para asegurarse de que quedaba perfecto. Se afirmó con la cabeza a sí misma.

-Listo y terminado- sentenció.

Clavó su ver sobre las ventanas abiertas y parpadeó mientras intentaba recordar en qué momento de la tarde le había olvidado cerrarlas, haciéndolo justo en ese instante antes de que entrara más frio. Se fijó en el cielo y sonrió ampliamente cuando descubrió que estaba demasiado despejado.

-Quizás mañana haga un maravilloso día de sol- se dijo a sí misma- una navidad con sol.

Si bien era cierto que toda navidad que se precie necesita un buen momento de nieve, para Sakuno era necesario que hiciera un poco de sol antes de entregar los regalos y después, que nevara cuanto quisiera.

Se frotó los brazos cuando sintió el frio colapsar contra su piel y tras cerrar las cortinas y dejar los regalos sobre la mesa, decidió que lo mejor sería darse un buen baño caliente, tomar un poco de caldo caliente y meterse en la cama para recuperar las largas horas de sueño perdidas.

Al día siguiente, su abuela la tuvo que despertar casi tirándola de la cama. Con los ojos imposibles de abrirse, logró llegar hasta el lavabo para refrescarse la cara. Unas pequeñas ojeras se habían acomodado debajo de sus ojos y no parecían tener en mente marcharse por largo tiempo. No, a menos, que durmiera todas las horas que había perdido.

-Por una vez no pasa nada- se animó- seguro que con un poco de maquillaje se cubrirán. Abuela- llamó.

La mujer se asomó desde su propio baño, cepillándose los dientes. Sakuno caminó hasta ella bostezando y estirándose.

-¿Dónde están los maquilladores de ojos? Quiero cubrirme las ojeras- demandó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño. Sumire le indicó un pequeño neceser y se aclaró la boca.

-No te regañaré porque te veo demasiado ilusionada, pero deberías de pensar un poco en tu salud.

-Quiero hacer algo que les guste. Por una vez.

Sumire le tocó la cabeza con ternura antes de continuar con su arreglo personal, cantando ligeramente alguna canción que llegó hasta su mente. Cuando finalmente lo logró, recogió las cosas que su abuela le había preparado en la cocina para la fiesta. Tomoka ya había puesto el dedo sobre el timbre y no parecía tener intenciones de despegarlo ni siquiera incluso cuando ella abrió la puerta y la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Ya, tomo-chan- demandó. Osakada le sacó la lengua y cogió algunas de las bolsas.

-¿Lo llevas todo?

-Compré todo lo que me pediste- le contestó mientras Tomoka metía la nariz dentro de cada una de las bolsas para asegurarse- creo que no falta nada.

-Eso parece- felicitó la chica de coletas- Estaba preocupada con que no recordaras todos. Has estado como en un mundo diferente, y eso que me aseguraste ayudarme con las compras.

-Disculpa, disculpa- rio ligeramente turbada- Estuve algo ocupada. Quería terminar una cosa y finalmente lo logre.

Osakada la miró con curiosidad, comenzando a sacudir los brazos y las manos con inquietud en demanda de la respuesta. Sakuno intentó retener uno de los abrazos placaje de la chica.

-Vale, vale- interrumpió- son unos regalos…

-¿Y existe uno para mí entre ese montón?- Se interesó Tomoka con una sonrisa de expectación. Sakuno negó con la cabeza.

-No, está en el buzón de tu casa, seguramente- le sacó la lengua con un deje de rebeldía y Tomoka casi chilló.

-¡Lo volviste a hacer! ¡Tú y esa manía de enviar las cosas por correo! Deberías de modernizarte.

Sakuno rio ligeramente divertida. Desde hacía tiempo que se dedicaba a enviarle los regalos de cumpleaños o de navidad por correo a Tomoka, porque sabía que la chica siempre terminaba sacándoselo antes de tiempo y era frustrante. Para no ser descubierta era la forma ideal.

Llegaron al colegio justo cuando la directora abría y al verlas, la observo un momento con inseguridad, para sonreírles después.

-Las llaves del gimnasio las tiene el portero- les dijo antes de adentrarse entre las paredes su "casa"- portaros bien.

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron ambas a la vez. Tomoka le dio un codazo.

-Es una suerte que tu abuela sea un buen enchufe para conseguir los mejores lugar para hacer las fiestas de navidades. Por cierto- añadió- le dije a Kaidoh que invitara al equipo. Espero no se le haya olvidado…

-No creo que se olvidase, tomo-chan- sonrió y se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo olvidarse de algo que te han repetido incansablemente en todo momento? Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Osakada no hablaba… chillaba.

Habían decidido hacer una fiesta de navidad, aprovechando que Ryoma había regresado de América para unos cuantos papeleos y gracias a los contactos de los dos chicos de tercero, Momoshiro y Kaidoh, que todavía seguían en contacto con los ex compañeros. Especialmente, el primero con Ryoma. Había prometido llevar a rastras si era necesario a Echizen y por algún motivo, Sakuno creía que cumpliría su amenaza.

Así pues, comenzaron a preparar el lugar que sería la cuña de la fiesta. Horio había llegado cargando una gran cadena de música cuando ella y Tomoka extendían el último de los manteles de papel sobre una de las seis mesas grandes y largas que habían creado gracias a los pupitres. El chico comenzó a probar diferentes cd's de música, murmurando entre dientes cuando Osakada le advertía de que su gusto musical era una birria. Kachirou y Katsuo llegaron con la enorme cantidad de juegos que Osakada había demandado y mientras ella se arrodillaba para observar y verificarlos, Kachirou y Sakuno se marcharon a revisar las bebidas y comida.

-Parece que están todas- indicó Kachirou sonriente- esperemos que sean suficiente. Teniendo en cuenta que Momo-senpai y Ryoma-kun estarán presentes.

-Cierto- rio- ellos comen demasiado.

Y recordó el día que le entregó el bento al chico pero éste terminó por decirle "mada mada dane" y ella salió corriendo_. Ryoma-kun debería de haber cambiado desde entonces_, se dijo, _seguro que es más varonil_.

Y el hecho la sonrojó. Se había dado cuenta que con el cambio del tiempo su cuerpo avanzaba en desarrollo y sus necesidades eran innatas. Una noche se despertó mientras soñaba con Echizen. No era un sueño lujurioso ni mucho menos, sin embargo, cuando despertó descubrió que tenía una mano más debajo de su cintura y otra en uno de sus senos. La irritación que sintió por no saber qué más debería de hacer para calmarse, la hizo estar toda la noche en vela, dando vueltas por la cama y apartando los cómodos cojines que tendían a enrollarse entre sus piernas.

Claro que poco sabía la chica que eso era claramente excitación sexual.

-¿Y bien?- Repitió nuevamente Kachirou con paciencia- ¿Qué opinas?

Sakuno parpadeó, envuelta en una capa de vergüenza por los recuerdos y haberse dado cuenta de que ignoraba al chico. Se rascó tras la cabeza y afirmó.

-Sí, sí- aunque no sabía por qué y de qué.

Kachirou se encogió de hombros y metió otras dos botellas de Coca-Cola en la nevera. Así que era eso lo que le había preguntado. Sakuno se encogió de hombros y se asomó para poder ver el cielo. Seguía limpio y con un ligero sol que se agradecía. Sonrió. Esperaba que a las seis de la tarde no hiciera el efecto de la navidad.

-No huele a nieve- se dijo- así que estará bien.

-¿La nieve huele?- Intervino en su conversación Kachirou- eso lo decía también mi abuela, pero nunca logré olerla.

Sakuno sonrió.

-Quizás- se encogió de hombros- es un decir. ¿Quién sabe?

-Eso, ¿Quién sabe por qué estáis aquí cuando hay tanto trabajo?- Exclamó la chillona voz de Tomoka desde la puerta- ¿está todo? Como tardabais creí que os habríais ido a comprar más sin avisar.

-No, estábamos aquí, disculpa- se excusó, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta- Fue solo un momento de distracción- continuó al ver que Tomoka no tenía intenciones de dejarla estar- lo siento.

Tomoka se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza cuando ya se hubieron separado lo suficiente del chico.

-No, he interrumpido aposta- le dijo al oído- resulta que Kachirou estaba a punto de pedirte para salir.

Sakuno agrandó los ojos, recordando la pregunta que no había terminado de escuchar por estar en babia. Se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Creo que ya he aceptado!- Exclamó- ¡Oh, Tomo-chan! ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

Especialmente porque Sakuno tenía un secreto que nadie sabía y que no pensaba contar a nadie. Tomoka le palmeó los hombros mientras buscaba una opción, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Puedes intentar escabullirte.

Y a Sakuno la idea no le pareció mala idea. Eso pensaba hacer. Lo sentía por Kachirou pero tenía otros asuntos que resolver, especialmente, cuando tenía tantos paquetes por entregar. Eran sus regalos y no podrían esperar.

-Los regalos…- tartamudeó- ¡Oh, no!

Tomoka dio un brincó.

-¿¡Qué has hecho ahora!?- La acusó.

-¡Me he dejado los regalos en casa!- miró el reloj- Si voy ahora podré llegar a las seis y media.

-¿Y qué pasa con la sorpresa?- Protestó cabezonamente Tomoka- te la perderás.

-Lo siento- se excusó antes de echar a correr.

Escuchó la voz de Tomoka tras ella llamarla, pero no accedió a volverse. Tenía que regresar a por los regalos. Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj eran las cinco menos veinte y estaba ante la puerta de su casa con una urgencia tremenda de ir al baño. Lanzó un improperio, algo no típico en ella y abrió para correr hasta el departamento del baño. El móvil rugió contra sus costillas.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó jadeando contra el teléfono.

-¿Has llegado a tu casa?- Preguntó la voz preocupada de Tomoka- por cierto, parece que estuvieras en medio de un orgasmo.

Se ruborizó al instante. Nunca volvería a gritar mientras jadeaba si sonaba de una forma tan vergonzosa. Tras dejar asegurada su posición a Tomoka, cortó, se limpio y se lavó las manos para correr hasta su dormitorio. Casi cayó de rodillas cuando vio que los paquetes habían desaparecido. Estaba completamente segura de que deberían de estar ahí. ¿Y si….?

-No digas tonterías, Sakuno- se regañó- los dejaste ahí. No eres tan despistada. Puedes perder las llaves porque se te caigan, pero sabes donde las dejas siempre y ahí están. Los regalos deberían de estar en su lugar. No tienen patitas para largarse como si nada. Lo sé porque los hice- se animó- alguien debe de haberlos cogido. Y solo puede ser la abuela.

Decidida, salió nuevamente de la casa con la esperanza de que su abuela tuviera la cortesía de quedarse en Seigaku y no ir en su busca. Eran capaces de encontrarse en medio del camino y no verse. Especialmente con lo despistada que era ella.

Cuando llegó ante las puertas de Seigaku la música se oía fuertemente por encima de las paredes del gimnasio. Miró el reloj. Era tarde. La sorpresa hacia los mayores ya había comenzado y por los gritos sabía que habían decidido llevar adelante la fiesta. Cuando asomó la nariz por la puerta descubrió que Tomoka, Ann, la cual pareció ser invitada por un sonriente Momoshiro, Eiji y Oishi, jugaban a mato. Por muy extraño que pareciera, las chicas llevaban las de ganar y se preguntó si no sería por simple educación por parte de la Golden Pair.

Buscó con la mirada más a fondo, rogando porque su anciana familiar hubiera decidido pasar a saludar. Momoshiro estaba sirviendo un par vasos de limonada antes de llevárselos a Tomoka y Tachibana. Tezuka parecía interesado en una conversación que mantenía con una joven de cabellos azulados que no logró descubrir de quien se trataba, pero que casualmente tenía a un joven bien tonificado a su lado, agarrándole la cintura con posesión. Por un instante tuvo que frotarse los ojos. ¿Acaso ese no era…?

-¡Ey, O'chibi!- llamó repentinamente la voz de Kikumaru hacia ella.

Se giró, señalándose al tiempo de quitar la mano para encontrarse con la mirada dorada del famoso tenista, parpadeando con cierta incredibilidad al verla como una clara espía. Se incorporó y rio avergonzada.

-Bien… bienvenido… Ryoma-kun.

Echizen profirió un gruñido y asintió con la cabeza. Sakuno giró parte de su cuerpo para poder ver quien era entonces aquel, tan parecido al muchacho, que aferraba la cintura de aquella joven de largos cabellos. Los dos se habían girado y los observaban. Pudo ver el rostro del chico y comprendió lo que pasaba: Ryoga Echizen. El hermano mayor de Ryoma y al parecer, estaba con su novia.

Ryoma no tardó en ser aplastado por todos y tirones de su piel le escandalizaron hasta el punto de chasquear la lengua y socorrerse con la excusa de querer algo de beber. Los juegos se reanudaron y ella lo observó en la lejanía. A él y a los demás. Porque se sentí terriblemente culpable. Había trabajado tanto y ahora no los tenía por ningún lado.

Escuchó los comentarios mientras bebía un poco de coca-cola y mordisqueaba un trozo de pastel. Tomoka parecía dispuesta a discutir el siguiente juego con Eiji y un Kaidoh que había sido atrapado. Momoshiro se había refugiado con Ann en un rincón, probablemente para hacer eso que todos los adolescentes hacían a su edad: manitas. El trió de Ryoga, la que había resultado ser la prima de Ryoma y el ex capitán continuaban enfrascado en algo sobre un trió que no lograba comprender y Ryoma era acosado por Oishi, Kachirou, Katsuo y Horio.

Y ella se sentía sola y deprimida. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta que daba a un velo oscuro de frialdad. ¿Cómo salir cuando estaba comenzando a helar? Era capaz de perderse en uno de los pasillos del oscuro y tenebroso colegio y no salir jamás en toda su vida.

-Mou…- masculló.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sakuno?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz, girándose hacia la ventana. Sumire le sonreía con una bolsa en su mano, indicándole que saliera.

-Oíd, chicos- anunció con voz carrasposa- ¡Empieza la nevada!

Sakuno sintió que su cuerpo correspondía antes de que tuviera nadie oportunidad de salir. Escuchó a alguno de sus amigos mascullar sobre sus prisas pero lo que realmente ella quería era tener los regalos. Incluso ignoró los pequeños roces de la nieve sobre su nariz nada más salir. Sumire le entregó la bolsa.

-Abrigaros bien- les recomendó, marchándose.

Sakuno abrazó la bolsa justo cuando una preocupada Ann le cubrió los hombros con su abrigo. Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y comenzó a atrapar los regalos de la bolsa. Uno de papel azul con la imagen estampada de unas flores de cerezo que le entregó al ex capitán. Kunimitsu arqueó una ceja cuando lo vio, pero no lo rechazó. Tras un seco gracias se acercó hasta Kikumaru, ignorando la sonrisa maliciosa del mayor de los Echizen.

Le entregó al chico gato un rojizo papel con pequeños gatitos juguetones dibujados sobre su base. Eiji la estrechó entre sus brazos antes de besarle la frente y ponerse a dar saltos en busca de descubrir de qué se trataba. Cuando consiguió recuperarse de haber sido abrazada, se dirigió hasta Kawamura. El chico había estado tan tranquilo que no lo había visto hasta ese momento. Un papel amarillo con pescaditos rosados y azulados por encima. Kawamura se lo agradeció tan tímidamente como ella le dijo que no era nada.

Esta vez fue el turno de Momoshiro, que se había acercado completamente extasiado por la curiosidad. Le sonrió, entregándole un paquetito con papel morado y hamburguesas danzando por encima. Takeshi esbozó una sonrisa y estrechó a Tachibana entre sus brazos mientras le hacía burlas por haber recibido un regalo y ella no. Sakuno se sintió culpable por no haber contado con la presencia de más personas.

A Oishi le entregó otro, pero en este caso, el papel tenía forma de bola de bolos. Oishi sonrió tan divertido por el gesto que se contagio. Inui la observó con curiosidad a través de sus gafas, esperando por ver su papel y cuando lo vio, casi esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nuevos jugos.

Temió que la fulminaran los demás por haberle dado ideas. Pero movió la cabeza para deshacerse de las dudas. Y por fin, el último regalo. Aquel que tenía papel dorado con un lazo plateado y que como decoración tenía raquetas rojizas pululando por la superficie. Sakuno lo buscó con la mirada sin encontrarlo. Suspiró, temiendo que hubiera aprovechado la situación para escapar de la fiesta, al fin y al cabo, Ryoma siempre hacía el mismo gesto: Esperaba la mejor oportunidad para escabullirse.

-Está ahí.

Se volvió hacia Ryoga, quien le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía con malicia. Afirmó con la cabeza como agradecimiento y caminó hasta el costado del gimnasio. Ryoma se apoyaba con la espalda en la pared mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el cielo, observando los copos de nieve que aterrizaban sobre él. Sakuno comprendió que era ahora o nunca. Estaban solos y Ryoma nunca aceptaría algo ante los demás. Menos, de esa forma.

Ryoma parpadeó confundido cuando vio el presente, pero terminó por aceptarlo cuando comenzó a ver que las manos le temblaban. Sin decir nada, se permitió un largo tiempo de observar el papel, para terminar rompiéndolo sin el menor de los cuidados. Sakuno se sintió instantáneamente decaída. Había trabajado tanto…

-Ah.

La voz de Ryoma la hizo alzar la mirada que había descendido hasta el suelo, curioseando su rostro en busca de una respuesta. No estaba segura de cuál sería el color idóneo para cada uno, pero al menos, esperaba que se viera cuanto había trabajado por hacerlas. Ryoma tocó la suavidad por encima, curioseando hasta que la atrapó entre sus dedos y la alzó para que no se ensuciara, colocándosela. La observó por un instante.

-Feliz… navidad- logró desearle con los dientes castañeantes de vergüenza.

Echizen debió de pensar que tenía frio, aunque realmente estaba ardiendo por el calor sofocante que sentía por la vergüenza que acudía a ella como si fuera un imán, porque terminó por enrollarla a ella también con su regalo. Sakuno sintió que ya nada le podía dar frio. Estaba demasiado calentita y sonrió con rubor. Había acertado.

Regalar bufandas hechas a mano, no estaba pasado de moda y podía darte buenas y excitantes experiencias.

**N/A**

La idea me llegó viendo una imagen de pot y la verdad, es que me gustó. Son tan escasas las veces que consigo hacer algo así que no sé como quedó. Pero bueno.

Saludos.


End file.
